doughboysfandomcom-20200213-history
Munch Madness: Chipotle vs. Qdoba with Toni Charline
"Munch Madness: Chipotle vs. Qdoba" is Episode 193 of Doughboys, hosted by Mike Mitchell and Nick Wiger, with Toni Charline. "Munch Madness: Chipotle vs. Qdoba with Toni Charline" was released on March 7, 2019. Synopsis The second matchup of the 2019 Munch Madness: Tournament of Chompions is here! Toni Charline (Don't Worry, He Won't Get Far On Foot, Comedy Bang! Bang!) joins us to discuss our recent meals and to determine the winner between Chipotle and Qdoba. Plus, another edition of Snack or Wack. Nick's intro Wall Street of the West! Queen City of the Plains! The Mile High City! The Home of the Broncos, Rockies, Nuggets, and Avalanche! Established in the mid-19th century, at an elevation of 5200 feet, Denver, Colorado has since become ground zero in the battle for dominance of the fast-casual Mexican food sector. In 1993, culinary school graduate and mission-style burrito enthusiast Steve Ells opens a made-to-order Mexican concept in Denver (meow!) at the corner of Evans Avenue and South Gilpin Street. Two years later, in 1995, another culinary school graduate Robert Hauser partners with investment banker Anthony Miller to open Zuma Fresh Mexican Grill at Grant Street and Sixth Avenue. Ells' chain would be a phenomenon, expanding nationwide, receiving mockery on South Park, and being partially acquired and then sold off by fast food kingpin McDonald's. Zuma would find success after changing its name to its current moniker, expanding to 47 states and being acquired by budget American West eatery Jack In The Box. Now with over 2000 and over 700 locations, respectively, these crosstown rivals from Colorado's capital have become two of the biggest players in Mexican-American food service. But whose tacos and burritos supreme will reign supreme in this Rocky Mountain Chowdown Showdown? This week on Doughboys, the second match-up of the opening round of Munch Madness: The Tournament of Chompions: Mouth of the Border: Fast Casual Region - Chipotle vs. Qdoba! Let's a-go! Mouth of the Border: Fast Casual Region Rules recap: Tacos and burritos only. Sides stay on the sideline. Drinks are in the Gatorade jug, also on the sideline. Everyone gets one taco and one burrito - eater's choice: any protein, style, etc. But there's a surprise competitor! Yusong brings them the famous "trashy" Jack In The Box tacos. Jack In The Box is an owner of Qdoba though, and just get added to their Qdoba evaluation. Scoring is based on referee stripes: 5 white stripes for the taco, 5 black stripes for the burrito. 10 would be a perfect referee shirt score. The Golden Whistle is given to the place with the best chips & salsa. Toni and Mitch both voted Qdoba for the Golden Whistle, but Nick gave it to Chipotle. But then Nick and Toni both withdrew and gave the Golden Whistle to Baja Fresh, so it wins this week's Golden Whistle. The loser will be given to The Ref, Denis Leary, to be fed to Bruce the shark from Jaws. Fat Chance Kitchen remains an opportunity for losers to re-enter the competition. Snack or Wack In this episode, Toni brought them 4 flavors of Magpie's vegan softserve to taste (Toasted Marshmallow, Lady Grey, Corn Almond, and Midnight Chocolate). They'd been left in the freezer overnight though, so the softserve-ness was slightly altered. They all seemed to like all of them, but Mitch was ambivalent on Lady Grey. Mitch said his favorite was Midnight Chocolate, and Toni's was Corn Almond. Roast Spoonman Quotes #hashtags #DifferentEatcomes or #WigerEatcomes #Gargamel'sCatQuiz The Feedbag Photos (via @doughboyspod) -